A problem encountered with conventional DC brushless motor control systems is to provide electrical excitation signals which simulate the combination of an automobile engine and transmission. Conventional control systems frequently control motor speed as a function of the frequency of an oscillator which applies excitation to the motor windings, but have difficulty in duplicating the variable torque as required which simulates power transferred by an automatic transmission. In particular, difficulty has frequently been experienced in conventional control systems in obtaining smooth torque and speed variations from control signals applied to the winding excitation oscillator. Also, a phenomema called notching is frequently experienced during slow rotation of motors utilizing conventional motor control systems. Notching occurs as a result of the transfer of excitation from one winding of the motor to an adjacent winding. The present invention solves the above problems by providing a control system having unusually smooth torque and frequency control.